A Unexpected Love
by 007BryonyBond
Summary: This is a Story about two Characters who Fall in Love accidentaly, At first it was a little Crush and thinking shes Fit but now its become serious. Rating May change later on in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note:  
>Hi, As some of you might know i ship Klaine, but whilst rewatching the Episode 'Sexy' This idea came to me! Wachel!<br>and for you who read my other Klaine fics, I will update Very soon!  
>So Enjoy!<br>Ps: i Do not own Glee wes or rachel they are all owned by ryan m murphy!

Chapter 1- YOUR SOO ANNOYING!

A Diva off, Great! WarblersVSNewdirections Diva off?  
>what the hell is a diva off! well i guess we where about to find out.<br>*FLASHBACK**FLASHBACK**FLASHBACK**FLASHBACK**FLASHBACK**FLASHBACK*  
>We had been practacing Teenage dream again, all thanks to Blaine,<br>when his mobile rang, he fetched it from his bag and answered "Hello?"

"Hey Blaine, Its Kurt!"

"Kurt!Baby! how are you?" he said practically glowing

"Im Fine honey, and yourself?" thats when you heard the mumblings of New directions

"Im good, So what do i owe the pleasure of this call?"

"Well me and NewDirections want to challenge you and the Warblers to a Diva Off!" you could litteraly hear him grinning on the other end of the phone

"Im Sorry Kurt,A Diva What?" Blaine said Looking confused

"A Diva off... have you seriously never heard of a Diva off?"

"No Kurt, I can safely say i never heard or have been involved in a Diva off"

"Well you are now! Come to McKinley pronto Bring the Warblers!, See you soon! LOVE YOUUU!"

Blaine Chuckled "Love you too Kurt"and then hung up *FLASHBACK**FLASHBACK**FLASHBACK**FLASHBACK**FLASHBACK**FLASHBACK*

So thats how we arrived here, at this Shit hole William McKinley High School. Blaine led us through Urine smelling halls untill we reached a small room, inside sat NewDirections and their Coach William Schuster Kurt ran over too Blaine "OMGAGA! Blaine your here! Iv missed you soooooo much!" He squeled planting kisses all over Blaines face then before i knew it Kurt ran over too me and Pulled me into a Bone Crushing hug "WES! iv missed you too! and your Stick up your arse ways!"

"Wait what?" I said taking a double take at him

"NOTHING!" he said and ran over to hug the rest of the Warblers

"Well then lets get this show on the Road" One Girl with a annoying voice shouted about the noise "Warblers and NewDirections would you please follow me" she said skipping out the Room and down the Hall, We followed her untill we got to a set of Double doors.

Going through the doors led you too a Auditorium a very tacky one compared to the One at Dalton but still a Auditorium "Well then" i said clapping my hands together "Who wants to start?"

"Well if you wouldent mind wesley-" Nobody but my mum ever calls me Wesley... wait how did she even know my name? "- But i think the New Directions want to go first" Said the Small Girl

" Yes thats fine, but would you mind me asking... how do you know my name?" I Asked

"Oh sorry we didnt introduce ourselfs, Im rachel Captian of this team, thats finn i think you would know him as Kurts step-Brother, Thats Mercedes other wise know as Kurts best freind, Thats Sam, The Girl with the Blonde hair thats Quinn, Puck &Lauren, the One next to her is Mike next to mike is his Girl Freind Tina and then its Artie,Brittany, Santana, Mr Schuster and Obviously you know Kurt, and how i know your name... well Kurts Been talking about Blaine and the Warblers non stop" Hmm annoying if that i thought but also quite atractive i thought as she skipped off to join The rest of her Group on Stage... a Nice Ass to. I walked over to the Warbler and sat next to Jeff he Nudge me with his Elbow

"Cheaking her out there where you wes?"

"I most certainly was not! i would never date the enemy!"

"What ever!" he said and turned back to the stage New Directions Where stood in a Circle when all of a sudden Kurt came of of the middle of the circle and started singing

Kurt:What Are You Looking At?  
>Strike a pose.<br>Strike a pose.  
>Vogue, vogue, vogue Vogue, vogue, vogue<p>

Mercedes:Look around everywhere you turn is heartache It's everywhere that you go [look around]  
>You try everything you can to escape The pain of life that you know [life that you know]<p>

When all else fails and you long to be Something better than you are today I know a place where you can get away It's called a dance floor, and here's what it's for, so

All: Come on, vogue Let your body move to the music [move to the music]  
>Hey, hey, hey Come on, vogue Let your body go with the flow [go with the flow]<br>You know you can do it

All you need is your own imagination So use it that's what it's for [that's what it's for]  
>Go inside, for your finest inspiration Your dreams will open the door [open up the door]<p>

It makes no difference if you're black or white If you're a boy or a girl If the music's pumping it will give you new life You're a superstar, yes, that's what you are, you know it

Rachel: Beauty's where you find it Not just where you bump and grind it Soul is in the musical That's where I feel so beautiful Magical, life's a ball So get up on the dance floor

All:Vogue, [Vogue]  
>Beauty's where you find it [move to the music]<br>Vogue, [Vogue]  
>Beauty's where you find it [go with the flow]<p>

Santana,Brittany & Quinn: Greta Garbo, and Monroe Dietrich and DiMaggio Marlon Brando, Jimmy Dean On the cover of a magazine

Grace Kelly; Harlow, Jean Picture of a beauty queen Gene Kelly, Fred Astaire Ginger Rogers, dance on air

They had style, they had grace Rita Hayworth gave good face Lauren, Katherine, Lana too Bette Davis, we love you

Ladies with an attitude Fella's that were in the mood Don't just stand there, let's get to it Strike a pose, there's nothing to it

All:Vogue, vogue, vogue, vogue

Oooh, you've got to Let your body move to the music Oooh, you've got to just Let your body go with the flow Oooh, you've got to just,  
>Vogue !<p>

They all finished with there heads down, after five seconds they all looked up and Grinned, the Warblers stood up and Gave them a standing ovation you could hear Blaine hollering, they all filed of the stage and Came over to us.

Whilst walking past them on the way to the stage, Rachel Grabbed my arm and whispered in my ear "Like what yo see wesley?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Well Oh my god! i didnt think people would actully like this story guess i was wrong! And thank you to all those people who favorited or Reviewd This Story it means alot to me :) ENJOY!  
>-<p>"Okay warblers Gather around!" I shouted they all gathered aruond in a Circle "Okay guys new directions where fantastic... actully they where better than fantastic so we need to bring down the house by singing the most amazing Number ever... any ideas?" I asked<p>

"Wes just wants to Impress that Hobbitish size girl, i think Rachels her name!"

"Oi! I do not want to impress Rachel! i would never date the enemy!" I hissed

"Realy, is that why we saw you starering at her Ass then is it Wes?" Blaine said Smirking "Cus iv kissed her and to be honest... not realy that good"

"Shut it Anderson... wait WHAT? you kissed Rachel?" I said Looking at him with Utter shock

"Yep"

"But...But.. your Gay?"

"Its a long story, il tell you someother time. So Come on what shall we sing... i thinkk we should Do Bills,Bills,Bills thats a Diva song isnt it? its about Scrubs and spending money"

"Yeah, Bills it is" i said looking around the circle " We are going to Kill this thing" and then we hall laughed and made our way onto the stage

Blaine: At first we started out real cool,(cool)  
>Taking me places i ain'tnever been But now your getting comfortable Ain't doing those things that you did no more Your slowly makin me pay for things Your money should be handling<p>

And now you ask to use my car (car)  
>Drive it all day and don't fill up the tank And you have the audacity To even come and step to me And ask to hold some money from me Until you get your check next week (bridge)<br>You triflin',good for nothing type of brother Silly me,why haven't I found another A baller, when times get hard he's the one to help me out insted of, a scrub like you who don't know what a man's about

All: Can you pay my bills Can you pay my telephone bills Can you pay my automo'bills If you did then maybe we could chill I don't think you do So you and me are through

Nick & Jeff: Now you've been maxing out my card (card)  
>Give me bad credit, buy me gifts with my own ends Haven't paid the first bill But instead you heading to the mall Going on shopping sprees Perpetrating to your friends that you be ballin'<p>

Blaine: And then you use my cell phone (phone)  
>Callin' who ever that you think's at home And then when the bill comes all of a sudden you be acting dumb Don't know where none of these calls come from When your mamma's numbers here more than once<p>

You triflin', good for nothing type of brother Silly me, why haven't I found another A baller, when times get hard I need someone to help me out Instead of a scrub like you who don't know what a man's about

All:Can you pay my bills Can you pay my (ooh) telephone bills Can you pay my automo'bills (Can you pay my bills)  
>If you did then maybe we could chill I don't think you do (no)<br>So you and me are through

Nick & Jeff: You triflin', good for nothing type of brother Silly me, why haven't I found another You triflin', good for nothing type of brother Silly me, why haven't I found another

Can you pay my bills Can you pay my telephone bills Can you pay my automo'bills (Pay my telephone, telephone bills)  
>If you did then maybe we could chill I don't think you do So you and me are through<p>

Blaine: Can you pay my bills (ooh)  
>Can you pay my telephone bills Can you pay my automo'bills (Can you pay my bills)<br>If you did then maybe we could chill (uhh) I don't think you do (no no no)  
>So you and me are through<p>

We all finished out of breath I heard New Directions clapping but the only thing i noticed was the smile on Rachels lips and how it made her Eyes light up it wasent untill that Blaine patted me on the Shoulder that i was knocked out of my trance "Come on wes, where going back to the choir room" i Walked down the steps and out the doors when Blaine pulled me to the side "You love her dont you?" He asked

"No, why would you think that?" i said looking disgusted " I would never Date the Enemy!"

"Wes, stop lying to your self man... i can see it, im in love? Remember? and your Lucky that your not oblivous like me and noticed it... you just wont admit it to your self"

"Oh My God Blaine your Right! what am i supposed too do? I love her Blaine her smile, her Hair every thing about just makes my heart go Weee! like super weee!" I said moving my hands about franticly Blaine grabbed then and Chuckeld and then let go

"Dont worry Wes... il help you"

"Realy... you would do that for me?" i asked

"Do you even need to ask? YOUR MY BEST FREIND WES! I love you in a freindly way of course and besides you where there when i Made a foul of my self sining to The GAP guy, Anyway the first thing we need to do is let her know you feelings... But we will work on that tommrow come on they are probarbly waiting for us in the choir room" he pushed me down the Hall untill we came to a small door we opened it and walked it

"WES! where have you Been?" Rachel said Skipping over to me and pulling me into the middle of the room i looked around and Blaine and he Winked

"Blaine was just.. umm... Blaine was just showing where the Restrooms where... Um Yeah" I Said unsure of what to say

"Okay! anyway come on! we have decided to all do a big Group number... is that okay with you?"

"Yeah thats fine... umm what number where you thinking of doing?" i asked

"Candles,By hey Monday"

"Umm... isnt that a Duet?" i asked

"Yeah... you sang it at regionals but this time i was thinking you and me could sing the solos insted of Kurt and Blaine" she said bouncing up and down

"Ummm... yeah thats total fine, well then lets get started" i said looking at Blaine horrorfied

UH OH! looks like our wes has gotten into some Trouble! anyway i want to know what you think should Wes and Rachel get together? Or should some Drunk Mistake happen?  
>Please Please Review! Because Reviews make The Warblers Happy :)<p>


	3. Chapter 3

Heey! so i havent updated scince tuesday or monday i cant remember And im sooo sorry its just school ends tommrow and i have been spending as much time with my freinds as possible :) sooo here you go! and enjoy!

Ps: During the summer holidays im aiming to Update every other day!

Pps:PLEASE REVIEW! Your reviews are what motivates me To write another chapter :)

-  
>Chapter 3- Duet?<p>

FUCK!SHIT! A Duet with Rachel? Fucking hell im freking out im singing 'Candles' with Rachel! The most talented Girl ever and even worse im in love with Her? well my day seems to have taken a turn for the worst I carried on thinking untill The voice of Blaine Shook me from my thoughts "Hey Man, dont get worked up? okay?"He said putting his Hand on my shoulder

"WORKED UP? HOW CAN I NOT GET WORKED UP? Blaine you got to help me? i need your help just say im Ill and have Driven home or something?Please Blaine Pleaseeee!" I said getting down on my Knees to beg

"Wes, get up is Someone walks out of that door and sees us like this they are going to thing we are having some kind of affair" He said Grabbing my arm and pulling me up "Besides, it's just a song with Kurt before we got together"

"Animal?"

"Yep, Did you know how much of a turn on those Faces he was making where? Damn! it took all my will power not to jump his bones-"

"Blaine i dont even wont to know" i said covering my Ears

"Sorry man i was just telling you!"

"Yeah well im not in the mood for Storys, i have to go out there and sing with Rachel while you all harmonise in the Backround and While Mr Schu is watching us!"

"Look wes, if you realy love her Kiss her"

"What? Blaine dont you understand? I cant kiss her!" I said Sliding down the Wall to the floor and Putting my head in my hands i heard Blaine sitting down next to me

"Wes, You can do it! i have faith in you. You are going to go in there Sing that duet with her and then kiss her Okay?" He said i nodded my head "Okay come on buddy lets go" He helped me get up and then we walked back into the Choir room and looked at the Warblers and New directions who where stood chatting Rachel in front of them, Blaine went to stand behind Kurt and then Started the harmonising Rachel looked over at me

Rachel:the powerlines went out And I am all alone But I don t really care at all not answering my phone

Wes: all the games you played , the promises you made couldn t finish what you started only darkness still remains Rachel:lost sight, couldn t see When it was you and me

Both:blow the candles out , looks like a solo tonight I beginning to see the light blow the candles out ,looks like a solo tonight but I think I ll be alright

Rachel: been black and blue before there s no need to explain I am not the jaded kind playback s such a waste you re invisible , invisible to me , my wish is coming true erase the memory of your face

lost sight couldn t see

Both: when it was you and me !  
>blow the candles out , looks like a solo tonight I beginning to see the light blow the candles out , looks like a solo tonight but I think I ll be alright!<p>

Rachel: One day you will wake up with nothing but you re sorrys

Wes:and someday you will get back everything you gave me!

Both: blow the candles out , looks like a solo tonight I beginning to see the light blow the candles out , looks like a solo tonight but I think I ll be alright !

I walked slowly towards Rachel and Carefully lifted up her face and brought my lips to hers "Im in love with you! i wispered in her ear -  
>sorry about it ending here, I PROMISE! that i will update soon like a said in the holidays i aim to Update every other day! and please please please please Review and tell me what you want to happen or what you think because it realy does mean the world to me :)<br>You Guys are Awesome by the way :) and thank you to all of those who have added me to their author alerts:)


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: Hey Guys! I promised a Chapter every other day so thats what im doing! soo at the moment im kind of stuck for what to happen now so please Review and give me suggestions because then i can write what you guys want to read! :)

ENJOY!

-  
>Chapter 4: The date<p>

Its been a two days scince i kissed rachel and she kissed back, iv been wondering around lost and not talking to anyone just trying to figure out my feelings so i was kind of suprised when I saw someone was ringing me,it wasa unknown number hmmm strange i should probarbly answer "Hello" i said inspecting my finger nails

"Hi wes! its Rachel"

"Rachel! Hi!" i said suddenly taking a intrest in this conversation

"I wanted to talk about Monday" se said her voice getting serious

"Look Rachel, im sorry about that it was just I was Talking to Blaine and he said to Go right in and kiss you, im sorry i understand if you never want to speak to me again"

"Wes,No. why would i never want to Speak to you again? Did you feel it wes?"

"Feel what?" i asked slightly confused

"The fireworks Wes, that Means we where ment to be together"

"Well yeah, i felt fireworks i just thought it was because I loved you"

"And I love you too wes, you never gave me chance to say it back after we Kissed you ran away, i tried following you but i got lost once i reached the Gates of Dalton"

"Rachel im sorry" i said Tears welling up in my Eyes

"Wes, Dont be... I love you Wes Humphries and i would like to officaly ask you on a date with me? Bread stix? Tonight 8?"

"Yeah Rachel, i would love too"

"Okay then, il see you later Bye"

"Bye" i said and then i heard the Line go dead Oh shit, Fuckety fuck fuck fuck! i thought to my self 8 O'clock! thats in two hours! i have to get ready and leave! I ran over to my Wardrobe I pulled out all my clothes and Finaly Setteled on A white shirt,Black dress Trousers, Plain Black tie and Black blazer after carefully getting dressed and making sure none of the outfit got creased and then Picked up my Black Wayfarers and headed out the door and jumped in my car and headed towards Bread Stix.

the Ride took me 45 Mins, i got there to find Rachel wearing a stunning Black dress leaning against her car with a Pair of sunglasses identicle to mine pleced on her face. I walked over to her car and nervously said to her "Hi Rachel"

"Wes! Hi!" she exclaimed pulling me into a Tight hug "Shall we go in?" she said

"Yeah sure" I said we walked in comftable scilence to the door i opened it and allowed her to walk in first

"Thank you" she said as she stepped inside and walked up to the Lady at the Desk "Hello, i have reserved a table for two under the name 'Berry'"

"Oh yes, follow me" said the short brunette and started walking towards a secluded table "Here you go miss, il come back in a minuite for your Drink order"

"Okay thank you" Rachel said and then sat down but being Dapper like my self i insisted on pulling her chair out after helping her sit down i sat down "So Wes lets get down to what we are here for... Wes I am in love with you and you are in love with me so i want to ask you, Wes Humphries would you go out with me?" she asked placing her hand on mine

"WOW! Off course Rachel!"

"Good, because now i can do this" she lent across the table and Carefully placed her lips on mine it took me a couple seconds to realise what was happening but once i did i kissed back eagerly we carried on untill Rachel pulled away when we heard someone clearing their throat next to us i looked over to see Blaine and Kurt

"Blaine!" i said happy to see him

"Hey Wes, im sorry if we interuptted anything" he said looking between us

"No No No! of course not come sit down!" i said patting the seat next to me, Blaine sat down and Kurt sat next to Rachel opposit him

"So are you two together?" Kurt asked

"KURT! dont ask that!" Blaine exclaimed

"Why? i just wanted to know!" he said

"Dont worry Kurt it's Fine" Rachel said " and yes, we are together" she said Grinning

"Oh My Gaga!" Kurt squeled "Im sooo happy for you!"

"Yeah Me two, You seem like a good pair" Blaine said patting me on the Shoulder after ordering our Drink and food it was Time to leave

"Bye Kurt Bye Blaine" Rachel said hugging them both

"Bye" they replied and then walked off across towards Blaines car

"Come on Rach, il walk you to your car" once there i pulled her in for one last kiss and the walked towards my car getting in and turning the music on I grinned to my self Im in love i thought to my self turning on my car I started the long drive to Dalton

*END**END**END**END**END**END**END**END**END**END**END**END**END*  
>Soo what do you think? Are you Happy they got together? want to see something happen between them? well please review and tell me because you guys Reviewing means the world to me! and Below are the outfits that Rachel and Wes were Wearing! :)<p>

Wes's Outfit Shirt;  
>.comshop/mens/mens-shirts/oxford-spot-shirt_227853810

Trousers:  
>.comshop/mens/mens-trousers/faded-stripe-trouser_213309903

Shoes:  
>.comshop/mens/shoes-and-boots/centre-seam-slip-on_206993301

Tie:  
>.comshop/mens/mens-accessories/plain-45-tie_210240204

Blazer:  
>.images/girls%

Rachels Dress:  
>.comshop/womens/dresses/pinstripe-button-shift-dress_221473309 


	5. Chapter 5

Okay Guys, I promised to update every other day... what didn't i do? Update everyday! I'm sooo Sorry Guys! *Hides in a corner* Anyway here is the Fifth Chapter.

This chapter is about Two months after the Date, Wes and Rachel are now together!

Contains Serious Bes Bromance Fluff

WARNING: SMUTTYNESS IS GOING TO HAPPEN IN THIS CHAPTER! AND UNDER AGE DRINKING! AND SOME SWEARING!

Me and Rachel where sat on the Sofa of Pucks House with my arm around her waist, New directions are having a end of term party and since Kurt was allowed to Bring Blaine Rachel thought it was only right for her to bring me along too. Rachel was pretty drunk And me Well you could say I was Slightly tipsy, Tipsy enough to Make out with Rachel in front of everyone, Apart from Blaine and Kurt who where pretending to be sick.

We heard the Woo's of people in the background but all we could focus on was each other our flushed body's pressed together, Mouths Sloppy against each other Exploring each others mouths Grinding against each other, That's when I felt Some one fall on top of us, Pulling apart we saw that Somebody has pushed Santana on top of us "GET OF SATAN!" Screamed Rachel then Grabbed my face again I hummed in agreement Picking her up my hands resting on her arse and moving though the crowed of wolf whistling Teenagers towards A spare bedroom.

I dropped Rachel on to the bed, She instantly Started Stripping until all her clothes where on the Floor, Mine followed shortly Pushing her back on to the bed I invaded her mouth with my tongue I began searching for a Condom "Rachel, I cant find one"

"Fuck it!" she said And you didn't have to tell me twice in a second I was there Pushing into her She moaned against the Skin on my Neck, Sucking and nibbling at the skin there "Harder" She Yelled So harder I thrusted Until we both reached our High not stopping until we both finished, Collapsing and pulling out of her, She snuggled into my neck and I put my arms around her, Both slowly slipping into a Blissful sleep.

Waking up the Next morning I found the bed empty, Rachel had gone, which also left me wondering where I was, I soon remembered when I heard the noise of Puck and Finn downstairs Getting out of bed I grabbed my Pants and Trousers and Pulled them up, Opening the door I went down the stairs.

Walking into pucks Kitchen I was greeted by Everyone's Smirking face "Have fun last night did we Wesley?" Asked Artie I glared at him and grabbed my self a Cups of orange Juice and went to stand next to Rachel Pecking her on the lips lightly

"Yeah , we all heard you, in fact I think the whole neighbourhood could hear" Stated Brittany we both Groaned Not only Could our friends hear us having Loud drunken Sex but the whole neighbourhood could as well They all chuckled

"Come on Rachel Grab your stuff I'll drive you home" I said patting her Bum

"Okay" she ran up stairs to get her stuff

"Wes, can I talk to you in the hall a minute" Blaine said looking me in the eye

"Yeah sure" I said following him out to the hall

"Wes, I'm proud of you for getting into a Steady relationship and all that But... Did you use protection?" Blaine asked Looking worried and also slightly embarrassed, Wes looked at the Floor and shook his head "WES! What the hell man? I thought you knew better than that?" He said growing angrier by the second

"I know! And I do know better Blaine, its just we were Drunk and I was looking for one and all that but she said to just leave it! I didn't know what I was doing Blaine! OH GOD! What... What if she's pregnant Blaine?" I said starting to Panic tears forming in my eyes

"Wes, Calm down, I'm sure it's going to be fine" He said patting my shoulder, at that moment Rachel came down the Stairs

"Ready to go?" asked Wes, She nodded "Okay, Come on, Lets go home, Bye Blaine" Wes said waving But Blaine grabbed his arm and pulled him into a Hug

"I'm proud of you Wes" He said quietly Blaine pulled back and Wes Smiled and grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her out the door and towards the car.

When in the Car Rachel didn't say anything , after pulling up at Rachel's house Wes decided to confront her "Rach, is there something wrong? You haven't been talking to me" He said turning her head so she was looking at him

"Nothings wrong Wes... its Just.." Wes cut Rachel off

"It was last night wasn't it? I'm sorry Rachel, I completely understand if you want our relationship to end here"

"WES! NO! Don't say that! I don't want to end our Relationship... It's `just... What if I'm pregnant Wes?" she said looking at me with the expression of a Kicked puppy

"Well, we where both Virgins so you probably won't be pregnant Rachel" I said leaving over to Pull her into my Chest

"Okay, I love you, Wes" she said looking into my Eyes

"I love you too, Rachel... Soo Soo Much" I closed the Gap between us and kissed her

"I've got to go, My Dads will be wondering where I am... Il call you later" she said and got out the Car and walked towards her front door before turning once to Wave and then Walk in. Wes Turned the Keys to start the Engine and Then Drove off Back to Dalton.

Two Days Later

Blaine and Wes where sat on Wes's bed trying to Do their math homework when there was a Knock on the Door "I'll get it" said Blaine climbing off the Bed and walking towards the door Opening it slightly to see who it was "RACHEL!" he exclaimed opening the door wider a Smile instantly grew on Wes's face "Come In said Blaine tugging at her arm slightly

"Wes, I have something to tell you.." she said looking in to My eyes

"Do you want me to leave?" Asks Blaine Rachel shakes her head

"No, There's no point... you would have found out sooner or later anyway" We both looked at her Confused "Wes... I'm... I'm... I'm pregnant..." Shock instantly took over Wes's Body he felt his Knees go weak and next thing he Knew he was Falling, Luckily Blaine was at his side in a instant Stopping him from hitting the ground

"Whoa, Take it easy there Wes... You okay?" Blaine asks propping a pillow under my head I shake my Head, Rachel sits next to me and Runs her hands through my Hair Finally after 10 minutes I gain back my ability to speak

"How do you know?" I asked

"Know what?" Rachel asked

"Your Pregnant..."

"Well after you left, I went inside and my Dad's weren't home so i went down to the Local Supermarket and Brought a test and When I go home and done the test... it showed that... I was pregnant" She said wearily Wes Pulled her into his Chest

"Are you going to keep it?" Asks Blaine from the end of the bed

"Well, I've been thinking and if it's okay with you Wes... I want to keep it" I nodded

"It's not my Body Rachel... you do what you want to do" I said Taking her hand

"Well then Daddy Wes... Looks like you're going to be a Parent" She says Pressing a Chaste kiss to my lips.

DUN DUN DUN! OH NO! RACHEL PREGNANT! :O WHAT DO YOU WANT TO HAPPEN NEXT? WILL SHE GO THROUGH WITH IT? OR WILL SOMETHING HAPPEN WILL WES AND RACHEL LAST? HOW WILL THEIR PERANTS TAKE THE NEWS? MAKE SURE YOU STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT!

I hope you enjoyed that chapter Please Tell me What you thought Via Reviewing Tell me if you didn't like it! I don't care what you say please review so i know what you guys think! :D


End file.
